


The Leather Look

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [39]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Model! Reader, Pop star! Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader auditions to model in Jim Kirk’s music video. He likes to wear tight leather pants.





	The Leather Look

**Author's Note:**

> Totally thinking of Chris Pine’s desert hooker photo shoot, by the way.

Prompt: “I audition to model in your music video and we end up hitting it off.”

“Alright, Y/N. They’re ready for you. Good luck.” 

The manager gave you a thumbs up and you nervously nodded. You took several deep breaths and tried to fight against the flip-flopping of your stomach as you approached the set where the audition was being held. You were here to try to do some modeling work in the music video for pop star Jim Kirk’s new single. It would be a nice little pay day and allow you to get a few toes in the door, so to speak: that is, if you didn’t freak out and ruin everything. 

Jim Kirk was, well, stunningly good looking to say the least and the prospect of being in the same room as he was was causing your inner fangirl to pop up at the worst possible time. You really needed to act natural. The last thing he’d want is just another groupie. 

You’d been given instructions to slowly stride onto the set, lock eyes with Kirk, who was standing in the middle, and brush past him with a smirk, which was Easier said than done, wearing three inch heels, but you were used to walking around in such crazy heights, so as soon as you got your cue to approach Kirk, you pinned your eyes on him and walked in his direction. He slowly turned around to face you like he was supposed to and your eyes met for a long moment, before you flashed him a sultry smile and walked past.

Holy crap, he was hot! The fake blonde was gone and he’d grown a bit of a beard, which was immensely flattering. The eyes were definitely just as pretty in person, and they looked right back at you with curiosity, that swiftly turned to interest. Were those leather pants? You thought as you moved past him, not daring to turn back around. 

“Cut!” Called the guy filming the clip. “That was fantastic. Can we get one more take at a slower speed?” 

“Sure,” you responded. “Same path as before?” 

“Yeah, only this time kind of brush against him as you go past,” the director suggested.

Gulp. You looked at Kirk. He nodded approvingly, showing that famous smile that had fangirls everywhere gushing over it.

So, back you walked toward him, this time coming much closer. Heart pounding, you tried to look cool as you edged closer, letting your fingers brush up against his as you passed. Again, you felt the full force of his blue gaze on you, and it sent tingles up your spine. Kirk really was unfairly attractive. He made it incredible difficult to concentrate and not break character. Somehow, you managed to keep your cool and parade across the rest of the set like you were on the red carpet. 

“Very nice!” The director, a ruddy, roundish headed man with some kind of lilting accent exclaimed. 

“What d’ya say, Jim?” He asked the singer. 

“She’s perfect,” Kirk said. You couldn’t help but blush as you were beckoned over.

“Wow, That was great, Miss Y/L/N. I think we have a winner. You’re a natural.” 

“Why thank you. It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Kirk,” You said nervously, shaking his hand. He really did make the black leather and white T shirt an incredibly sexy look, but he seemed like a friendly guy, so you tried to relax. 

“Call me Jim,” He declared. “I can’t tell you how excited I am to finally find the right person for the job. We’ve had to turn down quite a few eager fangirls who had obviously never done anything like this before. You look like you’ve had experience.”

“I have,” you confirmed, proud that he’d been able to tell that. “Mostly just for young up and comers and such as I try to break into the scene, but this is a whole new level and a good challenge. Not that I think you’re a challenging guy to work with,” you hastily added, trying not to let your eyes wander. (Those pants left nothing to the imagination.) 

“Oh, I can be VERY challenging,” Jim demurred, eyes twinkling at the director, whom he appeared to be good friends with. “Can’t I, Scotty?”

“Aye, You can, lad. But you’re not a diva, so it makes things so much better. I’ve worked with some people who let their ego swell to the point they couldn’t take a lick of advice. I’ll make sure the lass has fair warning of your quirks before filming.”

He winked and you Decided you liked him. 

“Want to hang out while my people talk to your people?“ Jim asked. 

“Okay.“ You replied, mouth speaking before your brain could catch up. You just agreed to hang out with Jim Kirk? Like you were casual acquaintances? Were you crazy?”

As it turned out, Jim Kirk was as gifted a charmer and conversationalist as he was at singing. He didn’t even try to hit on you, only gave the occasional mildy flirty compliment. He asked you about your career and where you worked and what your goals were and you asked him how he got where he was and how he coped with the pressure and spotlight of fame. 

“I didn’t handle it well at first,” he admitted. “Which is why the playboy reputation stuck. Luckily, I have good friends and family to keep me grounded and kick my butt when I need it.” 

“Like Scotty?” You hinted.

“Yes,” Jim confirmed. “And Chris Pike and Leonard McCoy and Spock.” 

The names he dropped were all big ones in the industry and you were pretty impressed.

“Wow. Friends in high places.” 

“They’re great people though. Stuck by me through thick and thin. I hope you have the same. I hear modeling can be a tough gig.” 

“It can be, especially when you don’t fit the body type Standard,” you told him, still a bit hypnotized by how blue his eyes were up close. “I want to be the person to an open peoples minds and show them that anybody can do it, whether or not you can see their hipbones.” 

Jim laughed. “That’s awesome and I like you even more. I hope you live your dreams and change the industry. A lot of companies don’t seem to know the difference between fit and emaciated.” 

You talked a little more before the hiring was completed and you went over the schedule with your agent. They even took measurements for the outfits you were going to wear. 

“So, I come back here in two weeks for the filming?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jim’s assistant told you. “Thank you so much for agreeing to this. If you have any more questions, don’t hesitate to call me.” 

“See you in two weeks, then,” you told Jim, shaking his hand. 

He smirked a bit. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” 

On the specified day and time, you made your way back to the set and donned your first outfit, which was a sassy black mini, aqua t-shirt and awesome heels that you actually cooed over when putting on. There was a stint in the hair and makeup chair and you were pronounced ready. Jim was sitting in a folding chair, strumming his guitar and singing softly. You listened for a few moments, admiring his gorgeous voice before he looked up and noticed you.

“Damn.” He said admiringly. “Looking good, Y/N. Just so you know, I did not pick the outfit, but it’s fantastic on you.”

“Thanks, I think,” you replied. “Please tell me you’re wearing the leather pants.”

“I’m wearing the leather pants,” he confirmed proudly, standing up to prove it. 

The filming took several hours and involved multiple clothes changes, ending up with you in a breezy yellow dress and Jim in khakis and a blue button down. The song was pretty cute and you heard it quite a bit by the time filming was finished, going over to compliment Jim and wish him success. 

At the moment, the bad boy singer looked more like the kind of guy you’d bring home to meet your mother: wholesome, kind, and very handsome. 

“It was great working with you,” He said. “I almost hate that it’s over. You think there’s any chance we might run into each other again?” 

Trying to be casual you shrugged and answered lightly, “Don’t know. You’ll probably forget all about me pretty quickly. I’m just another girl.”

“Aww, that’s just not true, though,” he protested. “I genuinely enjoyed working with you and talking with you. I’m not just trying to get in your pants.” 

“Speaking Of getting into pants,” you deflected, “How in the heck did you get those leather things on? They look like they were a second skin.”

“It’s not easy,” Jim agreed. “It’s a lot of slow inching and pinching. You liked them?”

“Maybe,” You hedged coyly.

“Another possible reason to see me again,” he suggested. 

“Good point. Tell you what, if you’re still thinking about me in three months, call me. Your assistant has my number. If I’m just a pretty face to you, you’ll forget, life will move on.”

Jim thought about this for a minute, expressive face going through a myriad emotions.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said at last, “but it’s a deal. Going to mark the date in my phone calendar right now.” 

He pulled out his device and started tapping away swiftly.

“There! All entered. I’ll talk to you in three months,” he said confidently. 

“We’ll see.” Your tone was cautious, But you smiled at him hopefully. You left the studio with a nice paycheck, possible future opportunities, and a tiny possibility of a date with a star. 

Three months later, Jim made good on his promise and called you, which led to a date and then a second one, and a third, and you found yourself falling hard for Jim T. Kirk—even without the leather pants. 

 

 

 


End file.
